gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 302
Introduction Gintoki and his group arrive in the Iga ninja village but before they have time to rest, the Kiheitai arrives at the scene once again after the Shogun's head. Plot Continuing from the last episode, the alive Shige Shige calls for Gaimon's death. Gaimon immediately burrows underground to dodge the kunai and pops out to try killing the shogun; he is stopped in place by chains from the other ninja while Momochi, who along with Sarutobi, Kondou, Hijikata, and the Yorozuya surrounding the Shogun, mocks him for continuing his failed mission. Shinpachi wonders why the shogun was here when he was just killed by Hattori. Shige Shige responds that immediately after the poisoning attempt, someone kidnapped and replaced him with a double, meaning the Shogun they met days afterward and during Matsudaira's first meeting was a fake. He was then taken to the Iga lands where Momochi potected him. The group is surprised that someone was able to take Japan's leader with no one the wiser, but Sarutobi suspects that only one person had the means to do this, Hattori Zenzo. Gaimon accuses Momochi and Hattori for tricking everyone, but the bandaged woman dismisses the Iga leader, adding that Gaimon and his Iga faction was in cahoots with the Kiheitai- Yato division alliance before the attack on Iga. Gaimon stabs her with kunai from his mouth before she continues, but to everyone's surprise, the bandaged woman sports a beam cannon from her mouth and limbs. The maid, revealed to be the real Momochi, mocks him as a ninja disgrace a final time as she blasts him. In the morning within the Iga village of Shiranui. Momochi reveals to Kondou, Hijikata, Sarutobi, and the Yorozuya that her clan are masters of the puppetry arts; her puppet is an all-purpose one, which includes weapons, drinks... and a toilet. Kondou and Hijikata become sickened at that last point and rushes to find another bathroom before falling into one of the buildings many death traps. She reiterates that Shige Shige will be safe and for them to go home, stating that their enemies were powerful and that they didn't have the resolve of killing a shogun. She tells the Yorozuya and Sarutobi that five months ago (a month after the Iga attack) Hattori had met with her and told her that the Kiheitai, who had allied with the Hitotsubashi faction, had grown into a powerful force. And they would continue to try assassinating Shige Shige as long as he is the leader. So Hattori's plan was to symbolically kill Shige Shige the Shogun through a double, where Hattori will be forever branded a traitor and Shige Shige will be free of his obligations of a leader of the country. Sarutobi runs off and Momochi repeats that the shogun will be safe. But Gintoki refutes this, knowing that Takasugi will still attack the Iga lands despite the shogun's "assassination". Everyone but Gintoki watches in shock as the Yato-division ships arrive in Shiranui. In a ship, Kamui contacts Abuto and tells them that his search for survivors on the ship where he fought Okita was finished and he found no bodies. Abuto immediately disconnects him before Kamui starts to probe on Abuto's whereabouts, fully aware that his boss will be upset that they were going someplace with potential fights. Meanwhile, on the deck of the main ship, as Hattori talks with Takasugi, the ninja realizes that Takasugi's plan the entire time was to destroy the entire Iga clan and frame them for the assassination. The Kiheitai surrounds him but the ships explode; Hattori had placed bombs in all the ships and within the smoke, begins to attack. Sarutobi rushes to the falling ships while Momochi sends out the Iga ninja to attack. Shige Shige is also rushing to the ships but is stopped by the Yorozuya. They tell him to hide while they fight but the shogun asks them to let him pass as he didn't want the ninja to die because of him. Gintoki coldly retorts that Shige Shige was discarding their sacrifice by acting this way. One of the ships crashes into a cliff and the shogun saves Shinpachi from the falling debris by a kunai. He tells the trio that he learned the technique through the Oniwabanshuu and considers them friends. Unfortunately they are interrupted by the occupants of the crashed ship... the Harusame Yato division! Abuto is impressed by Hattori's ninja skills as well as happy that the Shogun is alive. He sends out some of his subordinates to attack the four and sees himself and the rest being attacked by the Iga. Meanwhile, within a group of police airships, Matsudaira congratulates Maizou on saving the survivors. Maizou states that it was thanks to the injured Okita. The Police Superintendent is surprised by the old man's statement that the decapitated shogun was a fake. Maizou responds that the real Shogun had a scar on his chest that only the Oniwabanshuu, Maizou and Shige Shige knew about. The young, kind Tokugawa heir was distressed when he learned about his child doubles being killed. When another child double was kidnapped by a rival clan, Sada Sada refused to help save him. A young Hattori decides to save the double, named Kagemaru against Sada Sada's orders. But is surprised to see Shige Shige appearing with a few young ninja asking to join him. During the raid, Hattori, Sarutobi, Shige Shige and the rest of the small band saved the double, but Shige Shige was slashed in the chest when he tried to protect Kagemaru. Maizou learned of the rescue mission afterwards and Shige Shige asked Kagemaru to take his place while he recovers so the clan will not get in trouble. For six months, the heir pretended to be the double and learned from the young Oniwabanshuu. On the crashed main airship, Hattori kills a lot of the Kiheitai while sustaining multiple injuries. He thinks back to the times he and Shige Shige grew as friends during those six months. The ninja gladly admits that he was a bigger fool for dying for a friend (the double he had killed was Kagemaru) then being a fool for dying for a leader. The remaining Kiheitai surround and strike to stab the ninja, with Takasugi, Matako, and Bansai watching on. But they all collapsed, killed by kunai thrown by Sarutobi, who demands that they don't touch the Oniwabanshuu leader. Characters # Sarutobi Ayame # Sakata Gintoki # Momochi Rappa # Tokugawa Shige Shige # Fujibayashi Gaimon # Shimura Shinpachi # Kagura # Hijikata Toushirou # Kondou Isao # Hattori Zenzou # Takasugi Shinsuke # Kiheitai (Kawakami Bansai (cameo), Kijima Matako (cameo)) # Kamui # Abuto # 7th division # Tokugawa Soyo (cameo) # Okita Sougo (cameo) # Matsudaira Katakuriko # Rotten Maizou # Tokugawa Sada Sada (flashback) Trivia *This is the first time Zenzou's eyes is shown in this episode. Category:Episodes